


Снайпер

by Kildare



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kildare/pseuds/Kildare
Summary: Наша служба и опасна и трудна





	

Для то­го, что­бы по­пасть в цель, не­дос­та­точ­но прос­то пос­мотреть в при­цел и выс­тре­лить. Над фра­зой «по­чувс­тво­вать ми­шень» в ака­демии в ос­новном сме­ялись — кто-то прос­то не­довер­чи­во ух­мы­лял­ся, кто-то в от­кры­тую, и все схо­дились во мне­нии, что это прос­то ле­ген­да, при­думан­ная людь­ми, ко­торые ме­сяца­ми вы­нуж­де­ны ра­ботать в оди­ночес­тве.  
  
Пирс отор­вался от раз­гля­дыва­ния стран­ной кеп­ки ох­ранни­ка и раз­мял за­тек­шие пле­чи. Крас­ная кеп­ка с эм­бле­мой Ник­сов, не­сураз­ная сре­ди все­го это­го се­рого уны­лого пей­за­жа, ма­ячи­ла у не­го пе­ред гла­зами уже ми­нут пять, но он все еще вы­жидал под­хо­дяще­го мо­мен­та.  
  
Он за­поми­нал цвет глаз, цвет во­лос, тон­кие кри­вые шра­мы по­перек ску­лы, стран­ные изог­ну­тые се­реж­ки. Как-то об­молвил­ся об этом ко­му-то из од­но­каш­ни­ков, тот пос­мотрел на не­го с не­до­уме­ни­ем — за­чем та­кие ме­лочи? Пирс не смог объ­яс­нить. Прос­то знал — стре­лять, ког­да се­реж­ка, ти­хо звяк­нув, сле­тит с уха. Ког­да в гла­зах цве­та мут­ной бо­лот­ной во­ды от­ра­зит­ся луч све­та. Ког­да лег­кий ут­ренний ве­тер ше­вель­нет ко­рот­кие во­лосы. Тог­да пе­рек­рестье при­цела, буд­то са­мо, плав­но пе­ремес­тится в единс­твен­ное нуж­ное мес­то, чет­ко за­фик­си­ровав цель. Про­цент про­маха стре­мил­ся к ну­лю. Пирс не пос­ме­ивал­ся над этой ле­ген­дой, он прос­то знал, как это про­ис­хо­дит.  
  
Крас­ная кеп­ка при­под­ня­лась, от­крыв ему вид на саль­ные слип­ши­еся во­лосы. Он вдох­нул и плав­но на вы­дохе по­тянул спус­ко­вой крю­чок. Вре­мя, как пру­жина, сжа­лось в ту­гую спи­раль, по­ка пу­ля мед­ленно, слов­но не­хотя, дви­галась к сво­ей це­ли, а по­том рез­ко рас­пря­милось — Пирс ус­пел уви­деть, как она впе­чата­лась меж двух саль­ных пря­дей, как от­ле­тела в сто­рону эта иди­от­ская кеп­ка и ох­ранник мед­ленно и бес­шумно осел на зем­лю. Че­рез ми­нуту он уже на со­сед­ней по­зиции. Еще двое и его ра­бота сде­лана.  
  
— Й­ййе­еех­ху­уу! — пос­лы­шал­ся в от­да­лении чей-то воз­глас, и сра­зу сле­дом за ним ут­реннее спо­кой­ствие на­рушил ог­лу­шитель­ный взрыв. Пирс ед­ва ус­пел прик­рыть гла­за от вспыш­ки и ин­стинктив­но упал на зем­лю.  
  
— Твою ж мать… — про­шипел он, от­ря­хива­ясь от бе­тон­ной крош­ки, не­дав­но быв­шей сте­ной. Обе его це­ли те­перь пред­став­ля­ли не­понят­ную ме­шани­ну из бе­тона, до­сок и отор­ванных ко­неч­ностей.  
  
— Ни­ванс, че­го раз­легся как на ку­рор­те! Бе­гом в штур­мо­вую груп­пу, выс­ту­па­ете сра­зу за сле­ду­ющим выс­тре­лом! — прот­ре­щало у не­го в ухе и, преж­де чем он ус­пел пе­рес­про­сить, его об­да­ло теп­лой вол­ной воз­ду­ха — сна­ряд про­летел мет­рах в двух от не­го, с лег­ким зво­ном раз­бил ок­но и взор­вался где-то в нед­рах ох­ра­ня­емо­го стро­ения.  
  
Пирс не то­ропясь под­нялся и по­шел к от­ря­ду, ко­торый, пе­рего­вари­ва­ясь по ра­ции и прос­то так — кто о за­мечен­ных объ­ек­тах, кто о проб­ле­мах с де­вуш­кой, кто о том, как го­товить па­элью – про­бирал­ся по об­ломкам ба­зы, вы­ис­ки­вая вы­жив­ших.  
  
Прош­ло два ме­сяца, как Пирс пе­решел в БСАА, но ему все еще при­ходи­лось сдер­жи­вать се­бя и не про­из­но­сить вслух те за­меча­тель­ные обо­роты ре­чи, ко­торым он на­учил­ся от сво­его де­душ­ки, каж­дый раз, ког­да Кри­су Ред­филду по­пада­ла в ру­ки РПГ…


End file.
